The Kaiser's Heart
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: AU! What if Zane developed his heart conditions a season early and in his duel with Syrus in Episode 95? Read this to find out! No pairings as of yet. Oh and Chazz is out of the SOL but to add drama, Alexis isn't.
1. The Kaiser's Heart

_A/N: This idea came to me after reading a fic about Zane and Lexi meeting in Season 4 before their graduation it's called Another Life by MidnightUnderMoonlight. Check out her fic! Anyway, back to mine. It's an AU fic set in Season 2. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it so here without further ado, is my newest fanfic. However unlike my last 2 fics, this isn't a one-shot and will be at least several chapters, so as previously stated, enjoy it! Rated for Zane's language once it veers away from how the actual episode is set up. Oh and I'm not going to describe the cards used as their used in an episode that can be watched, nor will I have the complete duel because Zane's conditions flare up after Sy initially damages him. But I've decided to end the chapter after Zane screams, due to his heart acting up on him after Syrus' first damage to his points._

_Summary: AU! What if Zane developed his heart conditions a season early and in his duel with Syrus in Episode 95? Read this to find out!_

"So now, meet Cyber Dark Horn!" Zane Truesdale declared, placing the card on his duel disk. To the casual observer, they probably would be wondering 'Why didn't Zane play Cyber Dragon?'

The reason is several weeks earlier in a shady duel known as an Underground Duel; Zane underwent a startling mental transformation. He went from a kind and courteous duelist who treated all his opponents and their cards including his own with a great deal of respect to one that is cold and sadistic with no respect for the opponent, no matter who it was, especially in this case where his opponent was his younger brother, Syrus. And it showed in his attire as well as he was dressed completely in black and had become known to the public as 'Hell Kaiser' or Hell Emperor.

But what made the duel especially dangerous is what they were wearing on themselves. On both duelist's arms and around their necks were special small but circular devices that when the player lost life points would deliver a horrible electric shock through their bodies.

"Aw man. When you sent my Truckroid to the graveyard, your Infernal Dragon went there along with him!" Syrus whimpered.

"That's right! And by your whimpering tone, I take it you know that when Cyber Dark Horn is summoned, it can bring back a Dragon from my graveyard and absorb it's attack points!" Zane taunted as Dark Horn's attack points zoomed to 2800. "And now, Dark Horn, attack that runt directly!" Zane commanded.

Dark Horn launched it's attack, the attack itself zooming toward Syrus as Jaden Kiyo Yuki, Tyranno Hassleberry and Aster Phoenix, the silver-haired azure-eyed duelist that inadvertedly led to Zane's transformation into Hell Kaiser, watched in horror.

"You triggered my trap card! It's called Life Force. And once I pay 400 points, I can cancel out your attack!" Sy called.

"Maybe, but you'll still feel the pain of the points you sacrificed!" Zane teased.

"Huh?" Sy asked before he screamed in pain, the electricity flowing through his small body as his life points fell to 3600.

For about a fraction of a second, Zane's cold grey eyes looked as though they showed pain for hurting his younger brother, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. "I'm beginning to see your strategy now, you've stacked your deck with cards that help reduce battle damage, but as you see, even they come with a price. The pain isn't too much, is it? Tell me, Sy. How long can you last before you fall?" Zane asked.

Sy was gritting his teeth as his body very slowly wavered back and forth to stay standing.

"From the looks of you, I'd say not too much longer, but that's no surprise." Zane teased.

"Guess again. I'll be fine!" Sy shouted, drawing a card. "I play Submarineroid!" He declared as the little mini-sub appeared on the field. (800/1800) "And thanks to it's effect, Submarineroid's able to sneak past your monsters! And then it's in prime position to attack you directly! Now, launch your subterranean sneak attack!" Sy ordered.

The little sub burrowed underground and raced toward Zane…

"Let's see how you like it!" Sy yelled, balling a fist.

The little sub collided with Zane, taking 800 of his life points. The shock itself didn't bother him, but what happened next was another story…

As his life points dipped to 3200, the shock surged through his body as it had done to Syrus. Then his heart gave a really painful jolt… "What the- **AAAAHHH!!**" Zane screamed loudly and in a lot of pain from his heart…

To be continued…


	2. I Can't Go On

_A/N: Thanks to Peach Wookiee for her help with this chapter!_

_Last Time_

"_I play Submarineroid!" He declared as the little mini-sub appeared on the field. (800/1800) "And thanks to it's effect, Submarineroid's able to sneak past your monsters! And then it's in prime position to attack you directly! Now, launch your subterranean sneak attack!" Sy ordered._

_The little sub burrowed underground and raced toward Zane…_

"_Let's see how you like it!" Sy yelled, balling a fist._

_The little sub collided with Zane, taking 800 of his life points. The shock itself didn't bother him, but what happened next was another story…_

_As his life points dipped to 3200, the shock surged through his body as it had done to Syrus. Then his heart gave a really painful jolt… "What the- __**AAAAHHH!!**__" Zane screamed loudly and in a lot of pain from his heart…_

_End Flashback_

Zane fell to his knees, clutching his chest in almost pure agony.

"**ZANE**!! Are you all right?! What happened to you, big bro?" Sy screamed.

Zane groaned a bit from the pain he was feeling. "I…don't know." He managed to say.

"Sy is he ok?!" Jaden called from the sidelines.

"I don't know, Jay. After I attacked, he basically doubled over in pain from something…" Sy answered worriedly.

"Stop the duel, Truesdale!" Hassleberry called.

"Wait a sec, Hassleberry. Let me ask Zane if he thinks he can continue." Sy replied back.

Zane groaned in more pain, clenching his teeth, trying to stomach the immense pain he felt in his chest. 'Syrus…' He thought.

"Big bro?" Sy asked.

"Yes, Sy?" Zane asked weakly.

He could feel his heart beating irregularly, as he tried to stand up despite the pain he felt in his heart.

"Can you…well do you think you can keep dueling me, bro? I don't want to duel you if your hurt or anything like that." Sy explained softly.

"Do you…end your turn?" Zane asked.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn…" Sy said.

Zane stood up, as if to draw, his hand trembling over the deck. "…Ah…I can't do this…" He muttered, Cyber Dark Horn disappeared from the field, as Zane was in too much pain to continue…

Zane groaned softly, feeling his heart jerk painfully every few moments. "Sy…" He whispered, just wanting his baby brother by his side at this moment.

Sy raced over to Zane's side and gently took his brother's hand. "Help's on the way, bro…" He told his big brother, trying to stay strong just for him. Truthfully, he was worried about Zane's condition but he couldn't let that weakness show through if he were to help his big brother.

"Sy…I'm sorry man…" Zane whispered to his younger brother, trying to calm him down from the worry he could sense Sy was feeling.

"For what?" Sy asked, just wanting his brother to feel better, and Zane blaming himself wouldn't lead to that particular result.

"For putting you in this crazy duel…and also…for my change." Zane explained weakly, taking deep breaths at each pause to momentarily stifle the pain for a few minutes at best each time he did so.

"Shhh…just relax…it's gonna be okay…" Sy reassured gently. The most important thing was to ensure Zane that he forgave him.

"Your…not mad at me?" Zane asked, stunned that Syrus would forgive him so easily, but then considering the position Zane was in concerning his health, it could be understood.

Sy's sweet, soft grey eyes had tears quickly filling in them. "No…no…shh…just relax…" Sy urged him softly.

"Sy…I love you little bro…" Zane whispered softly.

"I love you, too," Sy said, hugging him as tight as he could without hurting him. "Just relax…your gonna be ok…" He reassured him sweetly.

To be continued…


	3. A Nurse's Guiding Hand

_A/N: Like the last chapter, I thank Peach Wookiee for her very kind and generous help! Also Peach I hope you liked how I described Fontaine!_

_Last Time_

"_Sy…I'm sorry man…" Zane whispered to his younger brother, trying to calm him down from the worry he could sense Sy was feeling._

"_For what?" Sy asked, just wanting his brother to feel better, and Zane blaming himself wouldn't lead to that particular result._

"_For putting you in this crazy duel…and also…for my change." Zane explained weakly, taking deep breaths at each pause to momentarily stifle the pain for a few minutes at best each time he did so._

"_Shhh…just relax…it's gonna be okay…" Sy reassured gently. The most important thing was to ensure Zane that he forgave him._

"_Your…not mad at me?" Zane asked, stunned that Syrus would forgive him so easily, but then considering the position Zane was in concerning his health, it could be understood._

_Sy's sweet, soft grey eyes had tears quickly filling in them. "No…no…shh…just relax…" Sy urged him softly._

"_Sy…I love you little bro…" Zane whispered softly._

"_I love you, too," Sy said, hugging him as tight as he could without hurting him. "Just relax…your gonna be ok…" He reassured him sweetly._

_End Flashback_

Zane tried to relax as his brother instructed, but every time he got close to finally relaxing, his heart wouldn't quit it's painful wrenching. "Ah…" He groaned in pain.

Fortunately, Miss Fontaine came running out at that precise moment. "Oh, my! What happened here?" She cried. Fonda Fontaine was the head nurse of Duel Academy, along with the gym instructor and girls' dorm advisor. She had long pretty red hair to go with kind, and sweet gentle grey eyes. Most all of the students called her 'Miss Fontaine' and loved being around her, due to her cheerful attitude. Some would be daring enough to fake injuries just to be around her, but she knew that right now based on Zane's condition, that it wasn't a time to joke around.

"Long…story…Fontaine…" Zane muttered through his groans of pain. To him right now, it felt as though a lobster was shaking hands (or claws XD whichever sounds funnier) with his heart and it was driving him crazy…

"Short version then, someone…" Fontaine requested gently.

But Zane would have nothing of it for the moment…

"The hell with the explaining, I can't take the pain!!" Zane screamed as hard as he could, the pain in his chest making his patience run extremely thin…

"Just calm down," Miss Fontaine said soothingly. "I need to know what happened so I can treat you…" She said gently, trying to calm him so his heart rate wouldn't spike up even worse.

"I wish I knew…I can't explain it…I took damage from a direct attack then after the electrodes shocked me, my heart went nuts…" Zane muttered, cursing under his breath while his heart jerked more.

"Electrical shock…Okay, let's put you on the crash cart." She said and then, almost immediately someone brought a gurney, referred to as a crash cart, to the scene. "I need someone to help me lift him!" She said firmly, but there was worry in her voice.

Hassleberry approached her and the ailing Truesdale slowly…

"Hassleberry, thank you," Miss Fontaine said gratefully. "Can you…?" She began.

"Easy now, Lieutenant Truesdale," Hassleberry said, picking up the black-clad teen and gently placing him on the crash cart.

"Th-Thanks, Hassleberry." Sy said, for the moment temporarily happy.

Zane gave his little brother a weak smile.

Sy took the elder Truesdale's hand and held it tightly as Miss Fontaine quickly moved the gurney. '_Dear Ra, please let Zaney be ok…_' Sy prayed to the mighty golden phoenix-like Egyptian God monster in an improvised séance-like way, just as he had done when a member of the Red dorm…

To be continued…


End file.
